Evil Within
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Yami Marik decides during the final battle of a tournament, that he's going to take the innocence of Shilo's past life, Isis similar to Yami Marik . I don't own Shilo or Isia.


Long black hair fell over her shoulders as she followed behind the cream haired male. She ran her fingers along the scarab that hung from her neck. A smirk crossed her face, pushing back the voice that was within her head. The other girl, her reincarnation was always complaining when she had taken over her body. Not that she cared much on what she had to say. She was going to do as she pleased; she had done so more than five thousand years ago. As side from the fact she used to work with the great thief king.

When the mocha skinned male she was following stopped, she quickly moved behind a building; enough so that she could still watch them. Her brow rose noticing he was talking to a white haired male. When the male moved a bit, her teeth clenched at the sight of the other male. Why was he talking to _him_? Even though, he looked a little different from five thousand years ago, the thief king was still the thief king and she still hated him.

She couldn't hear much on what they were saying. She wanted to know! She disliked the fact that it was possible that they were probably making some sort of deal or pack with each other. She would be so pissed off if that's what he was doing. Her body shook from anger. Her eyes went wide for a moment, seeing the white hair male leave.

The Egyptian male turned to face the building where she was hiding. A smirk danced across his lips. "Isis…you can't fool me. I knew you were there."

Slowly, Isis stepped out; her long messy black hair moved a bit as she moved closer to the male. "Awe, you're no fun, Marik. You should have just let go on thinking you didn't know I was there." she said, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "What was that whole deal thing about?"

Marik licked his lips, holding up the millennium rod he always carried with him. "Making a trade of course, Bakura has agreed to help me destroy the pharaoh in exchange for the millennium items that I have."

She tilted her head to the side, her fingers going to the necklace that was around her neck. "Heh. You're crazy if you think that lying thief will follow through with his half of the bargain."

He brought the golden rod back towards his chest, crossing his arms. He held the rod close to his face before he licked the side of it. "Then it'll be his loss. After all, he really is interested in these items. If he loses his part of the deal…he'll just end up in the Shadow Realm for eternity."

"You seem fairly certain about that. Besides, _if _he's really interested in the millennium items, how does he plan on getting close to the pharaoh in the first place?" Isis inquired, putting her hands on her hips.

Marik chuckled manically at her question. It seemed so stupid. How could she have not known? "It's simple really. The same way I got close to them. Using the weak mind that I control, just his is more trustworthy to the pharaoh and his friends because of how close they are."

She reached her hands up, crossing her arms underneath her chest. She moved her hips on one side, raising her brow. "Oh. I had almost completely forgotten about Ryo Bakura being friends with the pharaoh. Though, that's probably because I don't pay much attention to what Shilo's doing when she's in control of this body."

A smirk continued to dance across his face. If she didn't pay attention to what Shilo did then odds were that the other girl didn't pay attention to what she did. He moved closer to her, extending the hand that held the golden rod, putting it underneath her chin. "You know, my host is in love with you, don't you?"

Isis reached up her hand, pushing the rod out from under her chin. She tilted her head to the side a bit as a smirk crossed her own lips. "I'm well aware of their feelings for each other. I'm unaware as to why you're bringing it up."

"Don't worry about it right now. For now, we should head to the location for the finalists as our hosts." Marik replied, turning away from her before walking off. He placed the millennium rod in the back of his pants as he left her standing there.

Once at the stadium where the map key cards had led them to, Isis now stood before Yugi and his friends as Shilo. Her black hair was now up in pigtails, her green eyes looking over at Marik as a blush crossed her face. She wasn't expecting to see him there.

"Since it would it appear that all of the winners have finally arrived, we'll be able to leave momentarily." The voice of the Kaiba Corporation President and CEO filled the air silence.

Seto Kaiba turned to his assistant, making a gesture with his hand as the older man bowed and walked off. Within minutes the ground began shake as the ground slowly started to split in half. A platform arose from beneath the ground right behind Kaiba, revealing a blimp with 'KC' symbol on the side of it. He raised arms up, pointing towards it. "This is where the finals will be held."

At that moment, everyone stood in awe. Of course, it wasn't unlike Kaiba do something completely fancy and different than anyone had previously done before. He always had to make things flashy. Slowly everyone had made their way towards the blimp.

"You can't come aboard. You're not participating in this tournament." Kaiba yelled, moving his hand in front of Yugi's friends.

"Big brother…you're allowing me to come. So why can't they?" his younger Mokuba said, looking up at him.

Kaiba looked down at him, a scowl on his face. He clenched his fist, lowering his hand. He looked back them. "Fine."

Anzu smiled, clapping her hands together as she walked up the steps. "Thanks so much, Kaiba. It was very nice of you to allow us to come."

"Yes. Now I can watch my big brother duel." Shizuka said with a smile on her face, following behind Anzu.

Honda and Ryuji muttered some words before pushing passed both Anzu and Shizuka. They were both laughing and grinning like idiots. They only stopped for a moment to hear Anzu yell out 'watch where you're going.'

Once everyone was inside of the blimp, they were allowed to relax for a while before having to meet up again to decide who was going to be dueling first. Shilo wanted to stay away from Marik, yet somehow she wasn't able to get him out of her thoughts. She stared in the mirror as she brushed her hair, her slender fingers running over the scarab that hung from her neck. Her heart throbbed a bit as she looked down. Her hair moved a bit, becoming messy once again as she looked up her eyes were narrowed as a smirk crossed her face. She was no longer Shilo, she was Isis.

A knock at her door caused her to stand up; she walked over it to before opening. "What do you want know?" she questioned, staring in the face of Marik.

He pushed her to the side as he entered the room; she shut the door after he did so. His cream colored hair was sticking up everywhere, much different from his host's. "What do I want you ask?"

Isis nodded her head, "That's exactly what I said, Marik." She said, crossing her arms underneath of her chest, pushing up her breasts a bit.

Marik reached out his hand, his fingers underneath of her chin. He moved a little closer to her as his fingers ran down her neck before he grabbed a hold of her throat. "I came here because I want you. I doubt our hosts will remember a thing."

She clenched her teeth, reaching her hands up to his. Her body shook at the grasp he had on her before she licked her lips at his words. It did sound like a good idea. After all sooner or later their hosts were going to do it, so they might as well jump the ball on it. "Try me."

A smirk crossed his lips as he removed his hand from her throat. His fingers danced lightly across the bare skin of her chest, they ran along the collar of her pink tank top before they slipped under it. He curled his fingers around the top; slowly he started to pull it down before stopped. He looked down at the hand she placed on his wrist. "What's wrong?"

Isis moved his hand up before pushing it back off of her top. "You seem to be in quite a bit of a hurry." She said softly, leaning forward a bit.

Marik reached out his free hand, talking a hold of her face. He leaned closer to her before he captured her lips in a heated kiss. He moved a bit, pushing her back towards the bed. He moved one of his legs behind hers, pulling his leg forward causing her to fall backward onto the bed.

She let out a small gasp; she moved her hand before pushing him up off of her and broke the kiss between them. She moved one of her hands, smacking him across the face. "What the hell? That's no way to treat a woman you want to sleep with."

He smirked, moving a hand down to her side, walking his fingers up her exposed stomach. His hand slowly slipped up underneath her shirt, grabbing roughly onto her soft mound. He moved his hand a bit before pulling down the cup of her bra and taking her rosy nub between his fingers.

Isis watched him silently, biting her lip. She didn't want to make a sound to show that she was actually enjoying it. However, she couldn't keep it in much longer as a small noise escaped from her lips. She moved her hand to his arm, looking up at him.

Marik licked his lips as he rubbed and pulled lightly at her nipple. He sat up a bit between her legs, allowing his friend hand to wonder down her side. He run them along her short's hem before undoing them. He slid his finger into them, he teasing ran his fingers a long her warmth through her panties.

She moved slightly at his touch. She had never pictured him being the type to tease after the way he was acting earlier. She couldn't help but let out a low mewl at his touch. She wanted him, she wasn't going to deny that and neither was her body.

He removed his fingers from her short, looking down at them for a moment. Using both hands, he pulled off both her shorts and panties. His violet eyes went to her moist warmth before scanning the rest of her body. He did enjoy the sight of her body. Just the sight of it was causing him a problem within his own pants.

Isis let out a small gasp as her eyes wondered downward. She moved her hands down, putting her fingers onto his pant's waist band, gently pulling at it. Just seeing what had happened through his pants made her want more. "I'm done with you teasing me, Marik!"

Marik smirked at her statement, moving his hand to hers. He moved it up over her head, before bringing the other one up. With his free hand, he moved it down to his own pants before undoing them and pulled them down just enough to make his manhood visible to her. He moved a bit between her legs, not caring too much that it was going to be her first time. He roughly pushed himself into her.

She let out a slightly loud cry of pain. Why did he have to do it so rough? It was painful, especially since he was gentle about it. She bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes for a moment.

Quickly, he started to rock his hips back and forth against hers. A grunt came from within his throat as he moved in and out of her. He bit his lower lip. He enjoyed the feeling of her tightness and her natural lubrication. He moved his hand to hip as he thrusts into her, forcing her take all of him.

Isis moaned out loudly in pain before it became sounds of pleasure once the pain had subsided. She moved her legs around his waist, moving her hips in rhythm with his. She arched her back, feeling him go as deeply as he could within her.

Marik rammed his hips against her, keeping in rhythm with hers. He groaned, leaning down a bit before he bit at her neck and sucking in the same area. He pulled black, licking the small mark he left on her neck. He pushed deeply into her several more times his muscle pulsing within her. He groaned out as he poured his hot seed into her.

She arched her back fully against him, her legs tightening around his waist as her body tensed and her inner walls tightened around his shaft. She cried out his name as she hit her climax, her legs falling limply off of his waist. Her breathing was labored, her chest heaving up and down heavily. "M-Marik…"

He shook his head as he collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her chest. "D-don't say anything…" he replied, pulling his hips back a bit. He wasn't in the mood for talking, not now.


End file.
